lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Minisode 5
Minisode 5 is a fanmade LPS: Popular Summary Savvy and her clique think of a plan to get back at the Barbie Dolls and The Felines. Transcript Savannah: Okay, so first, we're going to get a big bucket of water. Samantha: And? Savannah: Then, we'll pour it on them! Angelina: Well, sure that'll work. But I have something better in mind. Samantha and Sav: WHAT!? Angelina: Oh, it's nothing. Savannah: Don't use it if it'll ruin my plan! Angelina: Well, that's not FAIR! You always make sure that YOUR plan is chosen! What about mine?! Savannah: Mine is more important! Angelina: Is NOT! Savannah: Angel, Angel! Angelina: Don't call me that! Samantha: Um guys? Savannah: I can do what I want! I'm most popular! Samantha: Uh...Sav? Angelina: No! More like most conceited! Samantha: Um...guys? I'm leaving now... OPENING SEQUENCE Samantha: *Exits* Savannah: I - I...GET THE TAIL OUT OF HERE! Angelina: Well! She exits. Samantha: Huh? Angelina: Why that stupid...! Samantha runs quickly to the bushes. Angelina: I'll teach her! I'll do my plan on Savannah instead! Savannah: I'll teach her! I'll do my plan on 'Angel' instead! Angelina and Savannah: HMPH! Samantha: *Squeal* I don't know what to do! They are both my friends! Should I tell Savannah that Angelina is planning to prank her or should I not? Samantha sighs. She walks home sadly. Suddenly, thin rain begins to fall. Samantha: Oh, well. This day can't get any worse. ???: Hey! Samantha: Huh? ???: You need an umbrella? Samantha fixes her gaze on the boy. Samantha: Oh! Yeah, thanks Dustin. Dustin: No problem. What's up? Why are you out here? Samantha: Why are you? Dustin: Um, maybe to see a certain someone... Samantha: Oh okay. Well my house is over there, see ya. Dustin: Okay! Bye. NEXT DAY Samantha: Ugh. She walks to school. ???: Hey Sami! Samantha: Oh, hey, Lester. Lester: What's up? Samantha: Oh, it's nothing, Lester. Lester: Oh, alright. Samantha: Hey, you wanna do something after school? Lester: Oh! Uh, sure! Samantha: Great! AFTER SCHOOL Samantha: Where is he? Lester: Sorry, sorry! I had to do something. Samantha: Oh, it's okay. Lester: I actually have to go home now... Samantha: Oh... I...uh....it's okay. Lester: I really wanted to go but I have to do something important. Samantha: Well, it's gonna rain soon. Lester: I'll walk you home. Samantha: That's sweet, but no thanks. Lester: You have no umbrella. Samantha: I know, but it's alright. My fur is thicker now. Lester: Uh, alright. HOME Mom: Have a great day? Samantha: It was alright. Angelina: Samantha! You will not BELIEVE Savannah! Samantha: Uh, I have to go... I just stopped to eat. Angelina: But it's RAINING! Samantha: So what? Angelina: Hmph! Samantha eats a fish and runs out. Samantha: I wonder what Lester is doing now. ???: Hey! Samantha: Lester?! I thought you were doing something important! Lester: Oh I finished. Samantha: Why are you out here?! Lester: To see a certain someone... Samantha: Who?! Lester: Um...What goes around comes around? (He chuckled.) Samantha: Whatever. I just forgot that I have to go to the library. Lester: Oh, alright. TO BE CONTINUED EDIT! Trying to make next episode, please be patient! Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes Category:Episodes